


Tantalizing

by c00lguy



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00lguy/pseuds/c00lguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boy Scout AU. This is an attempted Lolita-esque story. </p><p>--</p><p>Every morning, antagonizing as it is, a single name forms on chapped lips and pronounces itself heavily, each syllable dropping to the floor and disappearing as quickly as the owner of the name always does. "Sasuke."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tantalizing

**Author's Note:**

> for a close friend  
> i may or may not write more chapters for this cause im a hella bz bee w school and work so shrugs  
> maybe  
> but yea sorry if the tense of words changes between present and past i tried going through and fixing it all and also sorry if its not v good
> 
> i hope you like it tho

Empty. It's always empty.

Light streams through sun-weathered curtains and flick across the face of a lone body on a bed. Tired lids flutter open and a sigh reverberates off of meekly decorated walls. The warmth that used to make its home in the space next to him, the warmth that he’s so desperately sought after, has long been gone. He runs a calloused hand through his wintry hair, greying though it'd be had it been any other color. Every morning, antagonizing as it is, a single name forms on chapped lips and pronounces itself heavily, each syllable dropping to the floor and disappearing as quickly as the owner of the name always does. "Sasuke."

Kakashi sits up and stares at the neatly made half of the bed he never intrudes upon. To him, this space belongs solely to the sporadically available boy with whom he is enamored with. It’s been a week since their last meeting. A week without dragging his hands across an unending expanse of flawless pale skin; a week without kissing the ridges of firm muscles that are, without a doubt, to be stronger than his own some day; without inhaling the aphrodisiac and almost dizzying scent of his boy lover. Kakashi shakes his head. This is no time to be lusting after him. After all, Kakashi will be seeing Sasuke all of today and tomorrow and the days following. Surely just seeing him is enough, right?

Kakashi wordlessly kicks off plain white sheets, which, if you look hard enough, has an occasional discolored spot. He makes his way across the small room and opens the door to a modest closet filled mostly with clothes fit to be worn in the outdoors. He quickly sheds his pajamas and replaces them with a pair of shorts and black shirt for his morning run. Kakashi glances at the clock resting on his bedside table--6:04. He has just enough time to make a few laps around the facility before the campers' rise-and-shine.

Outside, specks of light dance across the ground and a chorus of rustling leaves roar with the breeze. Kakashi looks out at the camp, eyes scanning over the assortment of wooden buildings and the lake's sparkling surface. Not a person in sight. Indulging himself a bit, he imagines Sasuke sleeping in his cabin. His hair would be splayed across the pillow messily and his body warm from the blanket that rested above it. Sasuke's lips would be spread, allowing air to pass through them quietly. Sasuke's lips. Kakashi remembers all the sounds those lips have made and all the places they've touched, and for a moment, he feels the familiar urge to ravage and worship the small frame of the boy resting soundly in a cabin not one hundred meters from where he was standing. Kakashi scowls and forces his attention back on the task at hand. He starts for the edge of the camp, all the while pushing away thoughts of Sasuke Uchiha and all the things they'd done together.

Jogging is easily the most relaxing part of his daily routine. Kakashi found peace in the passing scenery of the forest and the twitter of birds that live in it. He listens intently to the leaves rhythmically crunching beneath his feet and pays no mind to the light sweat forming on his forehead. Nearing the back of a cluster of cabins, he hears voices. He slows his jog to a cautious stride and realizes as he gets closer that moans are coming from the same location.

"What if someone sees us? I don't want to get-" the sentence stops short with a whimper.

Kakashi’s eyebrows furrow at his recognition. The voice belongs to Naruto Uzumaki, a twelve year old in his Boy Scout troop. Under his breath, Kakashi curses and swears he'll have a long talk with Naruto, but immediately after peeking around the corner of the cabin, his mind goes completely blank. There at the base of a large tree, safe from all other eyes but Kakashi's, stood the profiles of Naruto and Sasuke.

"Don't worry." Sasuke's voice spills out hardly louder than a whisper, and he brings his mouth close to Naruto's ear. "You won't last long." Sasuke grins and drops to his knees slowly, never once breaking eye contact with the trembling blond in front of him.

The angelic look on Sasuke's face kills Kakashi. The way his eyes shut dreamily and smile widens while nuzzling the tent in Naruto's boxers is absolutely criminal. The onlooker watches helplessly as Sasuke hooks his fingers behind the waistband of Naruto's boxers, sliding them down with ease, just as he had done countless of times for Kakashi. Sasuke runs a small finger up the length of Naruto's cock and pauses just before the slit, causing him to shiver. Sasuke chuckles.

"You're really sensitive, aren't you, Naruto?" He teases. The raven haired boy's face hovers above Naruto's throbbing cock, watching it intensely as it twitches. After a few moments of silence, just as Naruto is about to protest the lack of attention, Sasuke lowers himself and brings his lips to Naruto's cock, finally making contact with the tip with a kiss.

Sasuke opens his mouth and lavishes Naruto with his tongue, tracing over innumerable imaginary lines on the head. He drags his tongue along the underside and over the frenulum and begins taking Naruto’s cock into his mouth, inch by inch. Naruto groans and grabs a fistful of black hair, wordlessly urging the boy in front of him to go faster. Sasuke ignores the request and continues with a steadfast and tantalizing slowness, his lips rubbing against soft skin with an occasional squelch escaping from between them.

Sasuke stops at Naruto’s pelvis, burying his nose in golden wisps of hair as he opens his jaw more, allowing room for the entire length. He twists his head from side to side and slides his tongue around Naruto’s cock before pulling off of it completely and replacing his mouth with his hands. Naruto throws his head back while Sasuke works his hands and, for the first time since Kakashi began his voyeuristic adventure, Sasuke turns his head.

Kakashi almost jumps the moment his eyes meet with Sasuke's, and the younger boy smirks in response. With a wink and renewed enthusiasm he wraps his lips back around Naruto's girth and slides down, twisting his head and pumping his hand in flawless conjunction, all the while keeping his gaze focused on the jogger hiding only several feet away. It’s a perfect blowjob, if Kakashi had ever seen one. But what has Kakashi so mesmerized is the way his young lover moves, and more than that, his eyes--God, his eyes--how they seem to pierce right through Kakashi every single god damned time they're fixed on him. Just like now.

Because Sasuke is looking at Kakashi, it hardly matters to him that Naruto is now bucking his hips and pulling Sasuke's hair, breathing his name out heavily with every intake of air. It hardly matters that Naruto had noticed Kakashi after pulling out and cumming all over Sasuke's face. Kakashi doesn’t so much as even chuckle when Naruto runs into his cabin crying. In this moment, all Kakashi can think of is the boy who didn't chase after his friend.

"Did you enjoy my performance?" Sasuke purrs as he saunters over. He stops right in front of Kakashi and looks up, catching his eye for a moment before Kakashi can look away.

"Sit down, Sasuke. Let's have a talk." The only reason Kakashi said to sit was because his knees were weak after watching all of that. Of course, Sasuke is completely aware and remains standing.

"Why were you giving Naruto a blowjob?" Sasuke lowers himself to Kakashi's level and wraps both arms around his neck, shortening the distance between the two. From here, Kakashi can smell the salty cum dripping down Sasuke's face.

"Are you asking me why I was blowing anyone at all, or why I was blowing _him_?" Sasuke smirks and brings his face to the side of Kakashi's. Kakashi can feel blood rushing to his head. This boy is too much.

"What are you--" Sasuke's cheek greets Kakashi's with a thick wetness. Sasuke digs his knee into Kakashi's shorts and begins rubbing the already stiffened erection hiding behind them. Sasuke nuzzles into Kakashi's face, wiping and spreading the blond boy's semen on him. Kakashi moans softly and raises his hips into the pressure pushing against him.

"I saw how upset you looked. Don't try to lecture me about anything, Mr. Scout Leader Hatake," Sasuke's voice is husky and mocking and he laughs at the look of euphoria on the older man's face before moving next to his ear.

"You wanted me this much, did you?" He turns and licks Naruto's semen off of Kakashi's cheek. He looks Kakashi dead in the eye--Kakashi, who has been reduced to a moaning mess--and gets closer. Kakashi can feel Sasuke's breath, they're so close, lips nearly touching, and he absolutely revels in it. This is what Kakashi has been waiting for, what he's dreamed about--the moment he finally kisses the lips of his ever-fleeting Uchiha boy.

But Sasuke pulls away. "Thought you'd get lucky, huh? Not today, _Kakashi_." Sasuke emphasizes his first name to patronize him. Sasuke does it often and even though it stings, Kakashi can’t help but love the sound of his own name rolling off of his unrequited lover's tongue.


End file.
